The invention relates to an arrangement of a flow cell and a device for operating the flow cell.
Microfluidic flow cells which are well known, for example, from WO 001993022058 A1, U.S. Pat. No. 6,494,230, and DE 103 36 849 A1 have layers which are connected to each other in a fluid-tight manner. A hollow space structure is formed by recesses in at least one of the layers, wherein the hollow space structure comprises a more or less branched duct network for conducting fluid flows. The hollow space structure is in communication with inlet or/and outlet openings in at least one of the layers. Through the inlet or/and outlet openings fluid can be introduced by means of an operating device into the hollow space structure of the flow cell or/and removed therefrom.
The manufacture of such microfluidic flow cells is very complicated. This particularly refers to the precise micro-structuring of the recesses and the precisely fitting, fluid-tight connection of the layers. Manufacturing tolerances in the micrometer range and below must be adhered to.